


The Ninja of Another World

by Artamis9



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artamis9/pseuds/Artamis9
Summary: I come from somewhere No one has heard of. I got In the sewer and found four turtles and a rat what will it take to help them. She is being chase a someone who wants her.





	1. The Hard Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is very old so there will be errors. fanart is welcome my DA is https://www.deviantart.com/artamis9 so plz let me know in the comment if you did fanart thank you

As I walked around the city called New York it made me think about my old life before all this started. A short bang from a far caught me off guard as I ran near the noise. 

The thing or someone I seen was short and green. I yelled " Hey who are you?" The person soon hit me as I got closer to it. 

" Who is she?" One said near the other. " I don't know she is different than another human I seen before. 

" Another said. As soon as she got up she saw four giant turtles and a rat. Each one was different as she looked at them. 

They all had headbands on, but different colors. I jumped from the couch as they backed away. I soon pulled a sword out of thin air as I took splinter and said 

" Talk or he gets it!" They all looked at her as the blue one jumped right in front of her. " Put the sword down. We do not mean harm to you." 

The girl put her sword up as she said " I'm Dusk and I saw one of you in a building earlier. why or what are you guys?" 

As splinter moved he told them not to fear as he to has seen that Dusk is friendly and is not here to harm us at any time. 

She sat as she told them all that she's a ninja and is looking for a sensi to teach her more. As they looked the orang one moved and showed her a comic 

" Mikey she does not want to see your comic right now." the red one said as he hit him on his head. Dusk just sat there as the purple one walked by to her. 

He just sat next to her as she got up and left. Outside she was free to do what she wants, but sadly she is wanted by none other than shredder. 

As she looked at the night life below she saw three thugs steeling money from a bank. She jumped down as the thugs got closer, but they were not thugs at all as they were foot ninja steeling money. " Hey! Ninja scum." She yelled to them as they dropped the bags and run to her. She pulled out her sword as one jumped behind her and swing. As soon as the foot swing she dodged it as the second hit her. She kicked one in the air as someone else jumped right in hitting the foot ninja with his staff. As she looked up it was the purple one using his bo staff. Soon all three were down as she got closer. " Tell the shredder that if he wants me than he needs to come and get me himself." As she said this they disappeared from sight. She walked back as the purple one looked at her. "I'm donatello by the way or don." don said as he walked down the sewer. He didn't know that the shredder wants her this was important not just to him, but to his family and sensi. Don walked up to a manhole cover and lift it up as he jumped down to the lair with dusk. " Son what is wrong?" the rat asked as the purple one sat nearby telling him everything about dusk and the shredder. 

" This girl is important not just to us, but to the shredder." the rat got up as walked by to spar with the red one and the orange one. 

"hey dusk want to spar? name's raph and that thing is mikey." raph said has she did'nt answer him. 

He walked to dusk as she was looking away at a tv while watching a news report about the stolen money. 

She looked down as she heard the shredder's name on the news as don sat nearby her. She watched as raph, mikey, and the blue one spar each other. 

This was the only thing she lived for was fighting. Fighting for her freedom from the shredder as he wants her even if it means that others get hurt. 

the blue one stopped as dusk got up and walked by. He looked at her as she was standing. 

the blue one got kicked to the head from mikey as he was not looking at him. This made dusk laugh at him for looking away while sparing with his brothers. 

Dusk just was standing there as he grabbed raph's hand and mikey's foot. He tossed them back as he walked away from them. 

Raph as the hothead he is got mad as he charged for leo with his sais at hand. the blue one just dodged as raph hit a pole nearby. 

Mikey went back to his comics as raph tried again, but failed as he landed on donnie. 

Donnie threw raph off as he tried for the third time today, but never won as his butt went down when dusk jumped in 

making raph pay by hitting him til he flew away near a chair. he watched as this time raph stopped. The news flashed as it was a picture of dusk at the television.

Dusk looked as did the turtles when it said that dusk was a target to the shredder and that he will do nothing to get even if people are in the way of that target. 

This news really got everyone as splinter walked in just hearing a bang and a crash from the nearby dojo. As it grew worse someone jumped in. 

It was the shredder as he looked at dusk then the turtles with a grin on his face. 

" My enemies you will pay for what you did than I will take over this little city you call new york! You will all die at the hands of the shredder as all enemies will!" 

The shredder yelled as he laughed at the face of danger. The turtles just stand there as he sent foot ninja and hun to attack them. 

Raph got his sais and jumpped to the shredder as he grabbed him in is hand. the blue one slashed some foot ninja as hun pounched him in the back sending him in the air. 

Mikey as a goofball spined his nunchucks and hit hun in the face. While don tried to hit hun in the back and got pushed away like week old milk as he layed face down as dusk jumpped from behind and hit shredder died in the face as some blood ran down raph. He got up as foot ninja flew in by the dozens. " dusk it's leo. There are too much for us to handle. Lets us escape from here or we might die in his hands." Leo said scared as dusk had no time to run as she hit shredder more as he laughed at her. She stops as he just wipes blood from his face. " You are strong for someone so young dusk. You will be my queen for this world." He said as I just looked at him. He made me sick as he tried to grab me. " What shredhead are you that slow and to let you know I will never be your queen or anything in that sick head of yours." Dusk said as she ran for her life once again. " That was close." Mikey said as he missed a nearby pipe up above. Raph hit dusk in the head for tring to beat the shredder at his own game. They all don't know why shredder wants dusk, but only she knows even if it hurts her to not tell them. 

Raph was holding his hand where the blood was coming from as dusk got closer to help him. 

" You did a number to the shredder's face. I would have done the same if he had not been behind me or if mikey was not messing around." 

Raph said as he hit mikey on the head. Dusk just looked at him while nodding to the words he said. 

Don woke up as he saw dusk and raph chatting away and mikey rubbing his head. It was just like old times when raph chased mikey after calling him raphie to many times. 

Mikey stopped rubbing his head as the rat walked to them in pain. " i'm Master Splinter and we need to find a new home before we all die at the shredder hands." 

Splinter said as they all walked down the dark sewer alone only to hope for a new home. I looked as the turtles made me felt happy and i had found my new family.


	2. A New Home to Keep

As the turtles walk endless they stopped as raph was still hurts and bleeding from his hand as dusk walks up 

" i know it is hard losing your home raph. i went through the same thing." dusk said as splinter put a hand on her shoulder 

" our new home will be better than it is now and you have us to help you if needed." 

splinter said as a big light just hit their eyes as a big area was seen before them. 

it was great with a few little things to fix, but still great there was more room from all of them to sleep in. 

dusk took the room near the door as it would help her later on. don started fixing things. leo as leader her started training in what little the had. 

mikey sad as he is was missing the television and the comics he had. raph was just gald that they stopped so he could spar again even if splinter or leo said not to. 

as the day went by things were better for them all. " it still hurts right raph?" 

dusk said with sadness as she took out a first aid kit she grabbed before leaving their old home. 

" yea it still does. ouch that hurts maybe i should beat ya to nothin if you try that again or i might pound your lights out and..." 

raph said as more threats come as dusk tried to stop him from moving. 

as time went on raph stopped his threats to dusk as she asked him to spar with her this made raph happy 

as he hit her til she dodged it with her foot than she kicked him. raph dodged as leo walked right in the middle of it and went flying 

over where mikey was watch a now set up tv til don finished the rest of the rooms. mikey looked as he got leo in his face with him missing his new show. 

raph and dusk kept hitting and dodging each other more. dusk stopped 

as raph sat with a very tried look on his face while dusk just laughed at the way don was as he got to his feet. 

"lets not try hit the don any more." as he went back to his work. mikey now done with his show started looking at leo as he stared walking away from mikey. 

"kid you are real good maybe if i was not banged up i would go longer than this. ya should fight mikey maybe even teaching him some thing." 

raph sad with a grin on his face as he grabbed mikey from behind this made it more worse as he started to chase him around. 

" if you need me i will be out for a bit or two." dusk said as mikey tripped over a rug landing on his face with raph holding him down. 

as she was at the rooftops it seems more pretty than the last time. she even wish her life was like this just sitting on a rooftop with the stars out. 

this made her sad to as she remember her last night with her friend before she died by shredder's hands this was what she wish never 

happened even if it met not meeting the turtles or even coming to new york. she took out a letter that she had for awhile just looking 

at it made it worse as tears come down her face. leo was not far behind found dusk as she turned to hear someone from behind. she grabbed the 

person as she threw him near a wall as he got up it was leo looking at her. she was surpised by this a foot ninja was right behind her as 

leo kick one into another as they fell into the streets below them. dusk looked as a tried to hit her, but missed as he to fell into a dumpster. 

leo dodged the other as dusk hit him with her sword and kick him in midair as leo grabbed him with force as he tried to get out. dusk kicked him and asked 

"why are you still after me even if i will not go with you!" the foot was still there as he looked up and said 

" you are just one of the many that will bow down to shredder as he will kill you and the turtles if you don't come with me." 

dusk just kicked him until raph came this was a big surprise as raph grabbed the foot and threw him to the street as he ran for his life. 

" that showed him not to mess with you dusk. ya told him who's boss after that fight." raph said as we all went back to the sewer. 

leo turned his head as he saw a letter in my hand. not saying anything he just walked with us as we found don at a computer 

fixing what was left of the new lair. " it is done now we can ..." don said as he saw dusk with what was a letter in her hand 

"what is in that letter it would help find the shredder and.." as don tried to speak dusk walked near him " it is nothing dealing with the shredder. 

it is from a friend of mind who is..." dusk stopped as a tear went down her face as she ran to a dummy and trained. "what's wrong with her" 

mikey said as leo got near " she sad about a friend she once knew and i guess he or she died by someone or something." 

leo said looking at dusk as she kept training to fight her tears away. she wished he was died as she kept fightin the dummy. 

splinter walked to her as she almost hit splinter in the face lucky for her splinter dodged as stopped " anger is hard to control even with the best training. 

my son has the same problem as he too gets mad than his other brothers do. i wish to see this letter to you speak of." 

dusk handed the letter to him. as he read he looked more worried as he went on. when he stopped he handed it back 

" it's hard to see a frind or master go. i too had this happen at the hand of the shredder by my master yoshi." 

as master splinter stoopped dusk looked at him feeling better as she heard this. as they all waited til night dusk stopped 

to see mikey pulling out something from a box. "what is that mikey?" dusk said as mikey jumped and dropped the box. the box fell on the floor as 

a cape fell out with gloves and boots. " just getting the turtle titan costume that i made long ago." mikey said as he laughed. 

raph walked by to see mikey and dusk with a old costume he hated so much. he wished he could have grabbed it and burn it to get rid of the dam thing. 

raph ran right in as mikey held the cape up to show dusk. as raph ran in the cape hit raph and he went stright into a wall with a crash. 

leo looked as raph now under the dirty cape was throw threats at mikey for not moving the cape of him. he walked in the room as 

mikey soon grabbed the cape hoping leo didn't saw what happened. dusk just laugh as she grabbed raph from the floor and left mikey to leo. 

she just got to the chair that broke early at the old lair. this was the best time she was having even if raph wanted to beat mikey 

til he could not feel anything than yea she was better. as she got up don hit dusk in the head as he did dusk just kicked him making it into a spar 

with don who she knew was weaker than his brothers. "so what happened to and your friend?" don asked while using his bo staff at dusk. 

she dodged it and than kicked him as he grabbed it with his hands. "she died by the shredder's hands a long time age when i was ten. she was the world to me. 

she trained me to be a ninja like splinter did with you don." dusk said as don stopped in mid-swing. "wow never knew she was like that to you wish 

you said it before than i would have seen if we can find anyone who might knew more of her and..." don said as he got cut off by dusk as she hit him. 

he flew and hit raph right in the head. raph just threw don as he hit master splinter. he grabbed him than set him down. 

raph ran straight for dusk as she rammed raph in the gut. raph stopped and sat as splinter just walked back to a room. 

dusk followed him as she saw a metal and a old item that was broken in half. as she walked more the stuff changed to a object with spikes on it. 

this made her mad as it was shredder's helmet. "that is a long time when his heir tried and failed. i know it makes you mad as i get mad just seeing it again." 

splinter said as he turned to dusk. this was surprising as he didn't see her following him. she just watched as he grabbed a item from the top. 

" this is yours as it was with you when we found you am i right?" dusk just grabbed it as she put it on her sword. 

the item was a gift from her friend back at japan. it was cherry blossom that she had before she left. 

" wish she was here. i mean yuki my friend from japan. she was sister to me and more as she gave me this sword." 

dusk said as she put her sword away.dusk left the big room as mikey walked by. " hey want to go out and met the turtle titan. 

maybe be his sidekick, turtle lass." mikey said very happy as dusk just sat on the couch. meanwhile the shredder was think more as he looked at hun. 

"hun i want you to get the turtles." shredder said as he sent hun and a few foot to get them. " dusk will be near me if her new family is in danger." 

hun left as he was getting near a manhole. "go look for their new home and dont come back til they are in my hands died or alive. 

" hun said while the few ninja went downward. dusk was sitting watching news as a flash had made another report. 

"two families died tonight as a gang know as the foot still looking for the one named dusk. 

if you see her than call this number and save half of new York from..." she said as leo turned it off. 

"they threaten me with killing families he will die even if i die with him." dusk said out of anger as don leo put his hand on her. 

"this is not the right time to head out when your head is on the line dusk. just sit down and all of us will help you the best we can. 

" leo said as she moved his hand. "leo listen to her families are diein' cuz of her! maybe we should stop him now when he has no one protectin' him!" 

raph yelled as he too went to get fresh air. " why his he doing this to me. he can't just leave others out of it when it's me he wants and not them." 

dusk said as raph was looking at her.


	3. One and The Same

As dusk was sitting in a guest room she saw master splinter walking in looking at the her. "you look down. is it my sons that put you in this mood you are in?" 

he said as his hand was on her shoulder. "yes it seems that when i try to do anything that they push it mainly leo with him so worry about me." 

dusk said as master splinter looked at her more. "my sons are like that everywhere they go. 

maybe you should spend time with them one on one to know them better because you are like a sister to them and like a child to me. 

i want you to be happy even if i can't fill the space that can't." splinter said as dusk got up. "thanks master splinter i mean father and i will." 

dusk said as splinter smiled at her leaving the room. leo was training like he normally does til dusk bust in knocking leo off his feet. 

" dusk why are you here and was it mikey who sent you or was it raph because they can't do that and..." leo said til dusk jumped on top of him. 

"no leo i just want to spend time with you and the others, but one on one time." dusk said as she and leo got up. 

"so you want to spend time with me lets spar cuz we both know we need it." leo said as dusk grabbed a wooden sword and throwing it to leo. 

" Ok, but you go first cuz you asked." dusk said as she waited for leo to attack her. leo jumped as dusk blocked him then Punch him in the face

while sparring master splinter walked in and sat down to watch them. he was happy that she was doing something that she liked. leo who was sweating stopped to rest. 

" you better than i imagined. lets stop and rest." leo said as dusk put the broken wooden sword down. 

"sorry for brokening your sword maybe i can ask don to make a new one and..." dusk said as leo looked at the now broken sword. 

"ha don't worry that thing always brakes. no need to ask to fix it." leo said while laughing. dusk looked at him as he hit master splinter in surprise. 

"sensi i didn't see you there." leo said as he left with a smile on his face. "now what are we going to do?" 

dusk asked as leo started to mediate. dusk followed as she to did the same thing til a growl came. " guess i'm hungry than. 

see you later leo." dusk said as she bumped into mikey who was holding a pizza with extra cheese on it. 

the pizza landed on top of him as the cheese ran down his face. " yum it's still good if you want some." 

dusk said as she licked some off mikey's cheesy head. "you got me and the pizza did too. let me clean this off and make another one." 

mikey said as the now plain pizza fell on the floor. dusk laughed as the cheese was still on his face. 

mikey started dancing with her as the both laughed til the cheese was on dusk too. "guess we both need to clean this up." 

dusk said as they went to clean the mess from the pizza. " i'm not hungry now. if you want me i'm in my lab." don said as he left the room. 

mikey grabbed dusk as they were clean. he pushed her near the kitchen. "lets make that pizza together and this time no extra cheese." 

mikey said as dusk laughed at mikey. "ok than lets get started cheese brain." dusk said as mikey laughed at her. 

when they were done the pizza was still in the oven. dusk looked as she was cover in flour. 

mikey heard the bell ring as he got the pizza out putting it on the table. they all looked as dusk took a bit. 

As Mikey got back he saw Dusk looking away. " Go see Donnie he might need help. " Mikey said as dusk walked to don's lab. "hey don how are things? " Dusk said as Don pulled out a blowtorch. " I'm working on the battleshell. I will eat don't worry about that and hand me that toolbox next to you. " Donnie said as dusk handed the toolbox to him. Dusk sat down near don as he kept working on the battleshell. "Don I wish to help you but, I'm not sure what you need me to do. "dusk said as don slide out from under the battleshell. " I'm done with the battleshell  
and I still need to fix a few more things. "Don said as he went to his workbench. Dusk looked at the table and saw the broken wooden sword and a few other things there. she got up and sat in a chair nearby as don was working. An hour passed as Raph came in. " Hey time to eat you two. " Raph said as Dusk got up from the chair. Don and dusk got to the table and sat down.  
Dusk grabbed a pizza and took a big bite of it. Mikey grabbed his cup and threw the water that was in it at her then laughed at the poorly made joke.   
"what can't a gal like dusk eat." raph said as he got up. " what wrong with Mr. hothead over there?"   
mikey said trying to make everyone laugh, but failed when dusk got up.   
"not funny mikey and one thing I don't like its when people look at me when eating that's rude."   
dusk said as she hit mikey square in the face and ran to the rooftops. "we found the girl what do you want now boss?"   
one of the foot asked while hun looked at her running with tears running down her side.   
"follow her and if one of the turtles is in the way then take him out." hun said as the two followed her to where she was at.   
"dusk it not like them to not do that, but you looked mad when they did look at you." raph told dusk as tears ran down like a waterfall.   
" raph I punched mikey in the face than ran off how will he forgive me for that?" dusk asked raph who looked at him with a grin.   
"ha mikey needed it and he will forgive you. if it's me then I would have done the same if it happened." raph said as dusk got up.   
she looked at him with a smile, but soon that was gone when she heard something. " did you hear that?" dusk said as raph nodded than took his sais out.   
dusk took her sword out as two foot and a man with a red scar on his face and a purple dragon on his arm. "hun leave or I will make ya leave!"   
raph told hun as he just smiled. "why should I when turtle soup is what you will be when I'm done and another thing the boss will have her even if he has to tear you apart piece by piece." hun let out as dusk jumped in the air.   
Raph rushed in and hit hun, but he dodged easily as he grabbed raph by the neck. "what ya goin' to do slash me to death."   
raph said as dusk hit raph instead of hun as he threw him to the ground dusk stopped as raph was hit worse than before.   
" kid if you *cough* beat him then tell him... " raph said as dusk looked at hun. "you took my family, my brother, my whole life and this is what you do.   
I have seen worse than anyone has seen. leave my family alone or I will tear you apart than toss you to shredder myself then see how he likes it."   
dusk said as she ran to hun pulling her sword up than swinging it right on hun's side as he lay there out cold.   
"raph are yo okay? I will get don than he will fix you up good then..." dusk said as raph put his hand on her. "you did great and I'm fine, but isn't."   
raph said as he pointed to hun as the two foot took him away. "come let me get you up then go back to the lair." dusk said as she picked raph up on his feet.   
while the turtles were looking the saw a beat up raph and a mad dusk as they all rushed to her. "raph who did this and why is dusk worse than before?"   
don said as dusk put raph on the couch. "he got beat up by hun, but hun is worse than him as I hit him on his side, he is bleeding thanks to me."   
dusk said as she looked at raph like it was her felt in the first place. "lets fix him up than we will see where hun is.   
he will not get this far with are family even if we die at his hands.' leo said as dusk looked at him.   
don got a first aid kit then patched up raph the best he can. "raph is tough so don't worry he will be fine in two or three hours just let him rest."   
don said as dusk looked at him more like this was still her mess that will never get cleaned up.   
she walked away to the room than sat as she grabbed a picture of her friend yuki. " wish you were here than it would be different.   
if he wasn't after me than i would be fine and happy." dusk said as mikey looked in sitting right next to her.   
"who's that? sorry for watching, but that did hurt." mikey said as dusk looked at him. "this is yuki, she was a friend of my back before all this.


	4. The Following of Dawn

the foot ninjas saw a girl was on top of the a step sitting down. as they looked the girl saw a bit of them as she got close.   
"who are you?" the girl said as the ninja grabbed the girl. the girl looked as she bit the hand of the ninja.   
"leave me alone stranger or i will do it again til you are bleeding." the girl said more angry than before.   
the ninja ran off as he was hand his hand from the wound on his hand. "did you get her?" the man said to the unknown ninja as he stepped out of the dark.   
the man had marks on his face and a dragon on his arm. the man turned to the ninja and the other come out of the shadows. "hun the girl bit me and ran off.   
how is she going to help us get this Dusk if we can't get close?" said the first ninja as hun looked at the ninja.   
"simple we go after dusk than we take her to the shredder." hun said as the ninjas left into the dark of the moonlight.   
As Dusk was in the lair watching a show that mikey wanted her to watch. the show had karate cows in it or was it toads in it.   
as she looked don sat next to her looking at the tv. "mikey watches the strangest things sometimes.   
one time he got nightmares from a really scary movie and it took weeks to calm him down. he was screaming for months."   
don said as i laughed at the tale. she changed it to a news channel and heard the lady say that the foot tried   
to take a girl with them and they will try again. dusk looked once more at donnie than tossed the remote and left.   
raph was busy when dusk come in. "hey what do you want?" raph said as a dummy's head went flying off. dusk walked closer and grabbed the head.   
"the foot are coming for me again." dusk said as she tossed the head and hit mikey as he walked by the doorway. "hey what was that for?"   
mikey said as dusk pushed him away hoping he would leave her alone for awhile. "the foot haven't been lookin or showin there heads lately.   
it odd too that they appear now when even they don't know where you are."raph said while trying to put the dummy's head back on, but it fell as he pushed it.   
"lets go up top. i know where we can beat up purple dragons." raph said as leo heard this. "raph we have to stay or thing chould get worse.   
it would be easy to leave them alone and train. you need it." leo said as raph looked at him "you know what fearless leader it not your job lookin where i go.   
if i want to beat some dragons than i will. give everyone a break and just..."raph stopped as he left the lair with a loud bang that made everyone jump.   
"I'll go after him." dusk said as she ran out of the lair as she got closer the sewer looked different than she remembered it.   
the manhole cover lifted with grace as she jumpped and slide it back quietly. she saw raph as she climbed the ladder to him.   
"leo can do that to everyone raph and you told me the same thing awhile ago too." dusk said as raph punched a nearby pipe.   
than he took his sais out and hit a nearby wire making the building lights go out. he turned than looked at dusk.   
"I go out here when leo does it. i didn't mean to cut the power on them tho." raph said as he heard a voice nearby.   
he hid hoping the person would leave soon. the person looked as a girl her age was up here. "you must have cut the wire.   
it's okay it happen now and then. oh my name is suzie halen grace, but you can call me suzie." she said as dusk walked to her.   
"please don't tell anyone if i show you something." dusk said as suzie nodded her head waiting for it. "raph come out where ever you are."   
she said as a turtle walked out "this is raph, raph this is suzie." dusk said as suzie looked at the big green turtle in front of her.   
"hey suzie. i know i scare yea and all, but I'm friendly."raph said as suzie laughed at him.   
"I'm not scared of some green turtle when my unlce works on strange thing all the time."   
suzie said as the turtle got scared of that her unlce is none other than bishop. "so bishop is your unlce.   
he is not what i call a good man to talk about. he want to take us apart and make a army of well us or somethin like that.   
"raph said as suzie didn't looked shocked by this as if she knew. As she walked by a voice was heard   
"my uncle told me of you guys and I always wanted to met you. my mom wish for me to be less like him and more her.   
some guys tried to take me with them looking for some girl named dusk which might be you."   
Suzie said as dusk looked at her trying to walk away. "stop there hotshot she got a point. and you are part of it.   
lets go to the lair and tell splinter he will know what to do." raph said as Suzie followed both of them.   
as he lifted the manhole cover Suzie looked at raph with interest. " this splinter is your father than who is your brothers?"   
Suzie said as she jumped than raph. they walked with no answer from both as someone walked forward.   
"I would go back home, but raph brought you so come with us so you can be safe."   
Leo said as raph tried to hit him, but got dusk sword near him. once they all got there raph went right to the dummies.   
"what is it with you and him? Suzie said as mikey tripped over her leg. dusk stopped and took out a piece of cloth that had a dragon on it.   
" this was part of the purple dragons when I first came here. the turtles are like brothers to me like yuki was when she was..."   
Dusk said as tears washed down her face. she went to her room and place it up hoping to never hear of them again. as time went by Someone knocked on the door.   
"it's me leo. can i come in?" Leo said as the door opened. Dusk sat there on her bed looking at the picture she had of her friend and a old guy.   
"Suzie left a hour ago and mikey left some dinner if your hungry. So I was hoping to find out more on why the foot want her and you. Do you know?"   
Leo said as dusk got up and left to the dojo. "hey kid whats wrong leo at it again or is it mikey with his..." Raph said as dusk just looked at him.   
"No it's just..."Dusk said as she walked out with raph follow her.   
hearing her name was like a storm to her and a painful one the boys were like brothers, but will never get as close to her if she didn't let them.   
she saw donnie working on what looks like a sub for going underwater and Mikey well he was watching tv and reading a comicbook.   
Leo was training like he always does and raph well he was following her still. "hey Dusk lets go out and get some air you look like ya need it.   
" Raph said as she went up to the surface with him. as they went through the sewer raph looked at her with sad eyes.   
"hey why so down ya never like this when we spar or when ya fight foot."   
raph said as dusk looked at him she got to the ladder when raph lifted the manhole cover.   
the night was like a lake that went on forever with a place in the middle. she climbed the other ladder til she was at the top.   
"raph i ..."dusk said when a foot grabbed her from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a old fanfic that i made so plz be kind


End file.
